dreamcityarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
John Wright
Jonathan “John” Wright is Mr. Wright’s estranged brother and Harrison’s uncle on his dad’s side. History Early Life When John was young his parents divorced. It seemed to have less of an effect on him than his younger brother. He became the surrogate father figure in the household, and was seemingly close with Clarence. But Clarence was violent and had an explosive temper, and threatened his mother many times. John was the only person who could talk to his brother without agitating him. One summer he and his brother were sent to their Aunt Dorothy's in the countryside when Elvina had an unexpected emergency. They met their cousins Barbara and Camilla. They didn't get along at first, due to the differences in their upbringings. Aunt Dorothy's family lived in a big house, and Clarence was a kleptomaniac couldn't help but steal Aunt Dorothy's valuables. He also attempted to set the barn on fire after a game of hide and seek gone horribly wrong. Eventually John and Clarence got along with their cousins. College (Age 22+) Later, John graduated from university and got an internship at a local publishing firm, thus leaving him no time to hang out with his younger brother. He found an odd job for his brother to do at his publishing firm. Later he met Helen and they started dating. During this time Clarence got increasingly worse, and one day he set a dumpster on fire, almost burning down John’s workplace. John was angry that his brother had almost ruined his internship, and yelled at him so badly that he started crying. Afterward John got married to his coworker named Helen and they had two kids together, a daughter named Patty (born 1986) and a boy named Hudson (born 1990). He heard of Clarence’s incarceration, and sadly accepted the fact that his brother would most likely die in prison. He and his family treated his absence as such for the next 25 years. Present In the present, John retired from his job. Their lives were mostly uneventful, up until that fateful day when Hudson received a message from a guy named Harrison. It was when John discovered that his younger brother was still alive. For years everyone believed Clarence was dead, since they knew he was sentenced to a long prison term. The fact that his once rogue younger brother actually managed to turn his life around was quite a miracle and John wanted to see how his long lost brother was doing again. However he was met with hostility from him who wanted nothing to do with them. So John decided to tell Harrison to convince his father that he was dying of cancer so he would come over and see him one last time. Finally Clarence relented and he came over to Britain with his son. Personality Unlike most of his family members, John had good manners and a good work ethic. He had landed a good career, and a stable family life. He was also the only one in his family to not go through a divorce. He seems to be the only sane man in the Wright family. However, he has a soft spot for his younger brother, and always looked out for him no matter what. He was also a very good father and Patty and Hudson grew up mostly well, unlike some other unfortunate members of the extended family. Category:Male Category:Wright Family Category:1972